


La lezione

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Het and Slash, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Teaching, Underage Kissing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam ha quasi diciassette anni ed è al suo primo appuntamento. Dean lo aiuta a far bella figura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La lezione

Sam mise su il broncio delle grandi occasioni, offeso. Un atteggiamento che divertì ancora di più Dean, già piegato in due dal ridere.  
“Sei un stronzo!” esclamò il fratello minore, guardandosi allo specchio.  
Uno stronzo, però aveva ragione: era ridicolo. Quello smoking di seconda mano (solo seconda? Forse terza…) gli era troppo stretto – e dire che non era neanche grasso – doveva stare attento a non mandare giù neanche un bicchiere d’acqua o rischiava di uccidere qualcuno con un bottone vagante.  
Era veramente ridicolo, così come la sua idea di andare al ballo di fine anno. Che cosa gli era preso quel giorno? Perché aveva accettato l’invito di quella ragazza? Forse per sentirsi, almeno una volta nella vita, uguale ai suoi coetanei. O forse perché Barbara era molto carina e a lui piaceva. Era qualche giorno che faceva dei sogni su di lei… insomma, non proprio pudici.  
Tirò indietro la pancia e continuò a guardarsi allo specchio; Dean non ne poteva più, aveva gli occhi gonfi per il troppo ridere.  
“Fratellino, ricordati di respirare ogni tanto.”  
“Piantala! Sono già un obbrobrio senza che tu me lo debba ricordare.”  
Il fratello maggiore si asciugò le lacrime e si sforzò di restare serio; non ci riuscì del tutto, visto il sorrisetto da bastardo che gli rimase incollato alla faccia.  
“Dai, Sammy, vedrai che quando ti sarai tolto i vestiti non troverà nulla da ridire.”  
“Dean!”  
“Cosa? Che ho detto di male? Sei tutto rosso…”  
In effetti Sam aveva letteralmente cambiato colore in volto per lo sdegno suscitato dalle parole del fratello… e per l’imbarazzo che tali parole non fossero poi così distanti dal suo desiderio.  
“Io non ho intenzione di fare niente con Barbara. È il nostro primo appuntamento e…”  
“E se tutto va come deve, sarà anche l’ultimo” lo interruppe Dean. “Papà tornerà a giorni, cosa vuoi aspettare? È dalla fine della primavera che siamo qui.””  
“È che…” balbettò Sam.  
“Che?”  
“Io…”  
“Io?”  
“Non…”  
“Senti, perché non me lo mimi che facciamo prima?”  
Il più giovane prese un profondo respiro prima di continuare.  
“Io non sono pronto.”  
“Cavolo, Sam, certo che sei pronto! Sarai già stato con una ragazza, no?”  
“Beh, io…”  
“Ok, lascia stare.” Dean scosse la testa: suo fratello era un caso disperato. “Direi di cominciare da un bacio, quello lo sai fare, vero?” Il fatto che Sam non reagisse con una battuta e restasse in silenzio gli fece venire un dubbio. “Sammy, tu hai dato almeno un bacio, vero?”  
“Vedi, io…”  
“Ok… senti, già è un trauma sapere che mio fratello di quasi diciassette anni è vergine. Non rigirare il coltello nella piaga, per favore.” Scosse la testa e fissò Sam negli occhi: chissà, magari era colpa sua che non lo aveva educato a dovere. Poteva sempre rimediare. “Vieni qui, non abbiamo molto tempo.”  
“Tempo per cosa?”  
“Per insegnarti a baciare.”  
Il giovane si guardò intorno perplesso. “E con chi?”  
“Con Marilyn Monroe, no?” Dean sospirò di nuovo. “Con me, idiota.”  
“Cosa?” Sam cambiò colore per l’ennesima volta, diventando bianco cadavere. “Ma tu sei mio fratello!”  
“Geniale, Sherlock! Sempre detto che l’intuito è la tua migliore caratteristica.”  
“Ma…”  
“Andiamo, Sammy! Mica ti ho detto di sposarmi! È solo un fottuto bacio. Coraggio, fammi vedere cosa sai fare.”  
Il ragazzo si guardò intorno, alla ricerca di una qualsiasi soluzione, però fu costretto ad ammettere che il fratello aveva ragione: era un totale imbranato, avrebbe fatto sicuramente una pessima figura. E poi che male c’era? Era solo un bacio. Serrò le palpebre, si inumidì le labbra e le appoggiò velocemente su quelle del fratello. “Allora?”  
“Mh…” osservò Dean ironico. “Non con questa irruenza, potrei scoprirmi gay.” Sam abbassò gli occhi, di nuovo rosso in volto. “Senti, lascia fare a me.” E prima che potesse dire o fare qualcosa, si trovò con le labbra di Dean sulle sue. La lingua del maggiore gliele leccò tentando di forzare la loro resistenza; non fu difficile: dopo pochi istanti, prese pieno possesso della sua bocca bloccandogli il respiro.  
Dapprima riluttante, Sam si lasciò andare assaporando tutta la dolcezza di quel bacio. Dimenticò ogni remora, concentrandosi su quelle scosse piacevoli che scendevano lungo il suo corpo e che si radunavano in un punto. Un punto che diventava sempre più duro, sempre più duro…  
 _Pop!_  
“Merda!”  
Un attimo dopo, Dean si stava rotolando sul letto, ridendo come un pazzo, mentre Sam cercava in terra il bottone dei pantaloni.  
“Vai, tigre!” esclamò il maggiore tra le risate. “Vai e colpisci, ormai sei un ometto!”


End file.
